


Singin' in the Rain

by NayruElric



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayruElric/pseuds/NayruElric
Summary: “I’m laughing at clouds so dark up aboveThe sun’s in my heart and I’m ready for love.Let the stormy clouds chase ever’one from the placeCome on with the rain I’ve a smile on my face.I walk down the lane with a happy refrainI’m dancin’ and singin’ in the rain.”I decided to repost here for Valentine's Day~!Read onFFN





	Singin' in the Rain

  **Singin’ in the Rain**

* * *

A light downpour fell from the sky, washed out buildings and hurrying figures passing on either side. The road was cobblestone, shiny from the water rushing beneath their shoes. People in grey retreated to their homes – heads down, umbrellas up, collars drawn – but two continued on.

A large drop on the head, a shiver, a giggle, and Gon’s face was turned up toward the sky. His arms spread as it came down all around him, black hair and crème clothes clinging to his dark skin. Killua balked in place and hid reflexively under an awning.

He watched Gon, looking ridiculously drenched with his face pointed at the rainclouds, water rolling down his head, off the sides of his face, neck, and shoulders; and when those golden eyes tore away from the shadowy sky to look at Killua, an amused smile had spread across his rosy cheeks. Outstretching a hand, Gon asked, “What are you doing under there by yourself?”

The paler of the two found himself trapped in place, in awe seeing how content his beloved friend looked in the empty street, soaked to the bone. Killua didn’t notice he was staring until Gon’s eyebrows furrowed. “What is it?”

“Nothing,” said Killua, snapping out of his stupor as he strolled into the rain to take Gon’s hand. The other smiled wider at the feeling of Killua’s warm fingertips against his own.

They continued to walk.

As they went, it grew darker and the area grew more remote. Buildings that had had ostentatious shopping window displays on either side faded into bricked apartments that grew smaller in size, showing black on the horizon. Scarcely another soul was seen. People were lumped in their warm homes for the night, near fires and loved ones. No cars passed by.

The pair took a fork away from the main road, hand-in-hand, onto a dirt path that led into the forest, where pine trees loomed all around them. It was starting to get cold, but neither showed any sign of wanting to go back to the town to find a place to stay – they only looked ahead. The Hunters knew they were better off out here, where everything was up to them, and they could make their own shelter.

Eventually, Killua felt a tug on his fingers. When Gon turned to face him, smiles all over his rainy face, he nudged Killua along, who chuckled, wondering what Gon could be up to now. Gon circled around him, reaching for Killua’s other hand. His steps quickened. Killua didn’t hesitate. Wet hands clasped, they spun around each other, shoes splashing in the muddy puddles formed in the divets in vegetation around them. They whooped and gasped as they stumbled over slippery grass and thick mud, away from the dry safety of the trees.

They jerked each other into step after step, hollering as they increased the pace in attempt to make the other slip. Grinning wide, hands gripped tighter, and the warm atmosphere startled Gon. This playful and intimate competition they so adored, it had never become a bore since the moment they first met.

Killua was alight beside him, his creamy skin and silver hair shining in the early night rain. Those bright blue eyes flashed with mischievousness when he believed he’d succeeded in making Gon trip up – but Gon stayed right in time with him, happily acquainted to the dance.

They were moving so fast that neither realized when they were right on the edge of a particularly large puddle. With one glance they both lost their balance and fell, simultaneously clinging onto the other for support and dragging the other down with a grand _SPLOOSH!_

Killua sat on his rear and scowled at having gotten so dirty, drenched in muddy water, hair in his eyes and water in his trousers. Upon lifting himself, hair flopped over and dripping at both temples, Gon turned to see his friend’s grumpy expression and heartily laughed. Killua shot him a stinging glare, and thought of pouncing on him to demand an apology, but they’d already had their fun. He feigned dissatisfaction as he stood up, exaggeratedly brushing himself off. The warm expression on Gon’s face lifted all heaviness – caused by getting wet from the rain and otherwise – from his shoulders.

“Go ahead and laugh then,” he said with his chin in the air. “You’re just as soaked as I am!”

Gon didn’t stop laughing even as Killua proffered a hand and helped him stand up. “Killua, sorry, it’s just that you’re –!”

A quick peck on the lips shut him up.

Gon immediately stopped laughing and opened his eyes. Killua’s back faced him now as he pulled his friend along through the rain, grasping his hand.

Gon opened his mouth to speak, but he knew not what to say. It was so surprising, so quick and so _gentle_ that there was nothing he could do or say to match it. The hand in his wasn’t hard or forceful – only tender and warm.

He had to say something. He spread his lips again, the thoughts becoming jumbled in his mouth, heat gathering in his cheeks from his nervousness, but when his sights fixed upon the place Killua was bringing him, any ghost of an audible thought was swallowed back down. The tall chimney of an abandoned smoke cabin rose to a point among the trees, camouflaged by the moss that grew on the sloping rooftop. Pitch black windows lay beside the mahogany door.

Killua let go of Gon’s hand as he peered inside, through the open door. Cold now, Gon swayed, shivering beneath the veranda. He wondered if Killua was cold too – he wanted to ask him about it, and about – “Killua…”

“There’s no one here,” he interrupted, gesturing through to the door. “C’mo –”

It was Gon’s turn to interrupt him. With a hand on Killua’s shoulder, Gon pushed him against the doorframe, lifting his chin slightly to reach Killua’s lips and interlock them with his own. Surprised, Killua jolted at the feeling of Gon’s lips and tongue pressing into him so vehemently, but feeling Gon so near, his conflict soon dissolved. Killua melted beside him, allowing Gon to guide their movements. As Gon’s hands brushed up and down his neck, face, and shoulders, Killua tilted his head, carressing his back. He shuddered. Their bodies, shivering from the rainy cold, now shivered in delight from the other’s steamy company.

Gon leaned back, and grinned against Killua’s lips, looking into his eyes. “Hey.”

Killua could make out the small freckles on Gon’s coppery nose. “Hey,” he sighed, grinning back. His expression sobered a bit, feeling longing in the short space between them. “Sorry for leaving you hanging like that. I didn’t want to start another one of our fights in the cold rain.”

“That’s fine, you’re forgiven,” Gon said briskly, not missing a beat. He cocked a devious eyebrow that made Killua wonder if he’d lean in for another kiss. Instead he capped on, “For now.”

Killua wasn’t sure what he meant and he wasn’t given time to think about it. For then Gon _did_ lean in for another kiss, and the eruption of warmth came again, this time more explosive than gradually heated like the last. It was deep, sensual, and slow, for their breaths syncopated in their passion. They stayed on the veranda for a long time.

Gon was the first to lean away again, hovering in front of Killua. Both with lidded eyes, a string of saliva momentarily connected them, before Gon drew back and stepped carefully into the cabin with a mischievous stare, leaving Killua to brace the damp wind.

Trying to suppress the excitement making his heart pound unbelievably loudly in his ribcage, Killua gulped as he thought, _Damn liar._ This was Gon’s payback for sure.

He stifled a smirk as he followed Gon inside, but his fluttering chest was soon quieted by the mood. There wasn’t much except an old sofa, a counter table against one wall, and a fireplace – with dry logs beside it, much to their luck. The rain outside made the darkness inside wet, dripping with cold.

Gon watched as Killua used electric Nen on the logs, dripping water all over the ground, sitting on the sofa with his legs scrunched close to him. When Killua finally got a flame to spark, he stepped back, slumping onto the couch beside Gon. Immediately he took his arms around Killua’s shoulders, who said, “Ahh, wait a second, you’re all wet!” though his arms were already around Gon as well.

Gon sat up and started pulling his shirt over his head, which made Killua flustered. “H-hey, h-hold on –!”

Now shirtless beside him, Gon blinked, tossing the damp clothing article aside and crawling closer. “Take off yours too.”

Killua’s ears lit bright pink and he stammered, “Wh-what?!”

“So we can warm each other up.” Gon’s face was blank, but he knew exactly what Killua thought he meant. “With our body heat,” he added, almost bursting out laughing from the tortured look on his friend’s face. But he held it in.

Seemingly coming back to his senses, Killua nodded emphatically. “A-ah. Right!” he yelped, following suit and ridding himself of his clothes.

Feeling the other’s bare skin against him, soothing and tingly against his own, they sighed, becoming warm again. Their clothes were drying near the fire. Killua’s hands rubbed up and down Gon’s back: down to his underwear, then up to his hairline. He stroked the side of his face.

 _Killua…_ Gon lifted his head from the crook of Killua’s neck to look into his eyes.

“What is it?” Killua asked, noticing the leisure on Gon’s face. The corners of his eyes squinched dreamily as he smiled.

“It’s nothing.” He nuzzled into Killua’s neck once more, gazing at the fire. “I’m happy you’re here with me. I really love you, you know.”

Killua inhaled greatly, feeling relief wash over him. Faintly, he could hear the rain in the background, and was reminded of that afternoon, energetic and peaceful. “Yeah, I really love you too,” he averred, copying Gon’s words exactly, which made the other giggle against his chest. Killua hugged him closer.

The rain slowed to a drizzle, and the people back in the town were sound asleep in their homes, contented by the barriers they put between each other and the world outside. The two Hunters on the edge of civilization were the only ones who found happiness in the rain.

As their fire died to an ember, drying away the feeling of the wet cold – hands linked drowsily in the moonlight. They pulled each other close one last time, before drifting away into the universe of bright stars, winking down at them from up above.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KilluGon Day! I wanted to write something simple and tender. Also, I haven’t ever actually written this shippy of KilluGon before, but I figured with how high I’m aiming in my current long-term KilluGon fic, _Things I Don’t Understand_ , what better time to start? I hope you’ll check out my long-term fic as well if you liked this story!
> 
> Please leave your thoughts below!
> 
> Read on [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12791870/1/Singin-in-the-Rain).


End file.
